Séléna
by Emyclash
Summary: Cross-over Wanted. Séléna est une jeune grecque de 16 ans. Sa vie semble tracée d'avance: un mariage, des enfants et une maison à entretenir. Et si une rencontre imprévue lui permettait de vivre autre chose? pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Wanted pour suivre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Hâtez-vous un peu mademoiselle! La réception de vos parents a déjà commencé.

Je regardais mon visage dans le reflet du miroir pendant que Rhea, ma servante, me pressait de finir de m'apprêter. Elle coiffait mes longs cheveux raides et blond qui tombaient dans mon dos, quelques mèches passant devant mes épaules. Pendant ce temps, sans entrain, j'appliquai un peu de fard sur mes joues et mes yeux. Sans vouloir me vanter, on pouvait dire que j'étais assez jolie avec mon teint halé, mes grands yeux bleus, mon nez fin et mes pommettes hautes.

Je portais une belle tunique que j'avais faite dans un tissu noble que ma mère avait acheté au marché. Il était soyeux et d'un blanc pur. Je l'avais recoupé pour qu'il tombe droit juste au dessus du genou. La tunique était uni-manche et un voile bleu cyan retombait sur mon épaule. L'autre était nue. Une bande du même tissu bleu rehaussé de deux fines lanières d'or ceinturait et mettait en valeur ma taille fine. J'attrapai mes bijoux d'or et les plaçai à mes bras et mes poignets.

Pourtant tout ça me laissait indifférente. Ma vie me semblait totalement creuse et j'étais aussi creuse qu'elle.

-S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle. Ne nous donnez pas des raisons de nous faire disputer.

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

-Ces soirées sont toujours ennuyantes à mourir, Rhea. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.

-Mais vos parents sont des personnalités importantes pour la ville. Et s'ils organisent une petite réception, vous vous devez de vous y montrer. Et puis c'est l'occasion de vous trouver un mari.

-Je ne veux pas me marier!

-Enfin, mademoiselle Séléna, vous allez bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, il ne faut plus tarder! Grâce à votre éducation, vous serez peut-être bientôt une épouse parfaite pour l'un des hommes présents ce soir.

-Et si moi je n'avais pas envie d'être une épouse parfaite, hein? Je ne veux pas rester éternellement ici pour garder la maison en ordre et préparer le repas de mon mari chaque jour! Je veux partir, voyager!

Rhea pouffa de rire.

-Voyager? Mais qui vous a mis de telles idées dans la tête?

Je me renfrognai. Je savais parfaitement que jamais je n'aurais la chance de partir d'ici. Ma vie était tracée d'avance. Dans peu de temps, je serai mariée et tout ce qu'il me restera à faire alors sera de m'occuper de la maison et des enfants. Et ce n'était franchement pas ce dont je rêvais.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas ne pas y aller, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, mademoiselle.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, me levai, chaussai mes sandales et quittai ma chambre, Rhea sur mes talons. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle principale qui était remplie de monde. Tous avaient l'air ravi d'être là. Étais-je donc la seule à ne pas me satisfaire de ma vie?

J'entrai finalement pour me mêler à la foule. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur moi. Rien d'anormal, mes parents étaient riches et moi encore célibataire. Celui qui sera choisit pour m'épouser n'y perdra pas.

Je flânai sans entrain à travers les gens, les observant au passage, à la recherche de mes parents. Je tombai sur quelques connaissances que je saluai et avec qui j'échangeai quelques paroles de politesse de circonstance, reconnut de vue des habitant de la ville et croisai même une jeune étrangère.

Je trouvai enfin mes parents qui étaient en grande discussion, une coupe de vin à la main et allai les rejoindre.

-Père, mère, saluai-je. C'est une très belle fête.

Mon père ne m'accorda pas un regard, partant déjà discuter avec un de ses amis. Ma mère par contre me lança un regard noir.

-Tu daignes enfin nous honorer de ta présence? Caliope Vasilis voulait te voir et ainsi te présenter officiellement son fils, Silas.

Silas Vasilis? Elle n'espérait tout de même pas me marier avec lui? Ce garçon était aussi beau et musclé qu'il était idiot.

-Bien entendu, continua-t-elle, je ne sus pas lui dire où se trouvait mon ingrate de fille. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, siffla-t-elle en empoignant ma robe. Tu as complètement ruiné ce magnifique tissu, j'aurai tout aussi pu le donner à Rhea vu ce que tu en as fait. As-tu donc décidé de ridiculiser notre famille?

Retenant mes larmes, je me détournai une fois qu'elle eut finit de me faire ses remontrances et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, ignorant ma servante qui me suivit un instant et me demanda ce que je faisais au moment où je passai la porte. Une fois dehors, je marchai droit devant moi et laissai couler librement les larmes sur mon visage. Les remarques de ma mère m'avaient blessée. Jamais je ne parvenais à la satisfaire. Quant à mon père, je n'étais rien pour lui.

Finalement, je me m'y à courir à travers les rues d'Athènes, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Courir me faisait du bien. De cette façon, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout quitter, cette ville et surtout cette maison.

Je ne saurai dire depuis quand je courrais, assez longtemps sans doute car j'arrivais dans les quartiers que l'on qualifiait, chez moi, de dangereux. En tournant le coin d'une rue, je bousculai un homme. Je tombai à terre tandis qu'il ne fit qu'un pas en arrière sous le choc. Je me relevai et m'excusai vivement de l'avoir bousculer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'allai repartir quand il me retint en m'attrapant par le bras. J'essayai de me dégager mais il me maintenant fortement à m'en faire mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lâchez-moi!

Un deuxième homme s'approcha de nous et je commençai vraiment à paniquer, ces deux là n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

-Et bien? Qu'as-tu trouvé là?

-Cette jeune fille m'est rentrée dedans et s'est à peine excusée. Je pense que je mérite un peu mieux comme dédommagement, tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier planté sur le visage.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver éclata d'un rire gras qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Si, tout à fait.

-Laissez moi partir, s'il vous plaît !

Aucun d'eux ne sembla prêter attention à ce que je disais. À son tour, le deuxième homme vint se placer tout près de moi.

-Elle est pas trop mal en plus, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur ma robe pour la relever

-Lâchez-moi! Criai-je de plus belle. Arrêtez! Ne me touchez pas!

-Tu vas te taire, oui?

Il leva le bras devant moi pour me frapper et part la même occasion me faire taire. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le coup. Je ne sentis rien sur mon visage si ce n'est un courant d'air. Quand je les rouvris, je vis que mon agresseur avait été stoppé dans son mouvement par quelqu'un. La rue mal éclairé me permit seulement de discerner qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Moins grand et moins costaud que les deux autres hommes. Un peu plus loin, près de la rue principale, une autre silhouette se distinguait. Plus petite encore que mon sauveur et plus élancée. Il me semblait voir de longs cheveux voler autours d'elle. Elle avança d'un pas et son visage fut soudain éclairé par un rayon de lune. Une femme! C'était une jeune et très belle femme.

Je sorti de ma contemplation quand je ne sentis plus aucune pression sur mon bras et reportai mon attention sur les trois hommes tout près de moi. Mon sauveur m'adressa la parole.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

J'acquiesçai avant de repartir en vitesse d'où je venais. Je m'arrêtai un peu plus loin pour me retourner et regarder dans la direction opposée. Le jeune homme se battait avec ses deux adversaires sans mal. La jeune femme, elle, avait disparue.

Je repris mon chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer jusque chez moi. Je commençai à courir et trébuchai sur un pavé un peu surélevé. Je me rendis compte seulement que tout mon corps tremblait comme une feuille et relâchant la pression, je me remis, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, à pleurer, repliée sur moi-même.

Quand je réussis à me calmer, je me relevai difficilement et repris la route pour rentrer à la maison. Ma robe était déchirée et sale, aussi quand j'arrivais enfin devant la porte d'entrée, je décidais de monter directement dans ma chambre, en essayant d'éviter le plus de monde possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

J'étais rentrée depuis à peu près deux heures et les invités étaient maintenant presque tous partis à présent. Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux cachés par ma main je réfléchissais aux événement étrange de la soirée. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il se mesurer à ces deux hommes? Il devait certainement s'être fait tabasser ou même tuer. Et c'était ma faute!

Et cette fille! Je n'avais vu que brièvement son visage mais je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, ses traits me semblait familiers bien qu'ils soient étrangers.

Étrangers?

Mais bien sur! Il s'agissait de la jeune femme que j'avais aperçue un peu plus tôt pendant la soirée. Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvé là?

Je me précipitai à la porte de ma chambre.

-Rhea! Appelai-je, Rhea, viens immédiatement!

Elle arriva tout de suite, des rougeurs sur le visage comme si elle avait courut.

-Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle? Tout va bien?

-Rhea, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Il faut absolument que tu me trouves la liste des invités de ce soir.

-Êtes-vous devenu folle? Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue!

-Désolée, je suis désolée. Maintenant, va me chercher cette liste, s'il te plaît!

Rhea repartit enfin chercher la liste qui me permettra peut-être d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces deux jeunes personnes, ou tout du moins sur la fille. Je tournai littéralement en rond, attendant impatiemment le retour de ma servante. J'espérai qu'elle réussisse à la récupérer sans problème.

Elle entra en vitesse dans la chambre.

-Voila, mademoiselle, j'espère que c'est important, me gronda-t-elle. J'ai bien failli me faire prendre.

-Ça l'est, je t'assure.

J'attendis qu'elle me laisse seule pour parcourir la liste. Consciencieusement, je lus tous les noms de la liste jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un à consonance étrangère: Svanen. c'était elle, j'en étais sûre!

Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant? J'avais son nom et puis? Cela ne me disait pas où elle habitait ou qui elle était. Je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'avant. Je m'avançai près de la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il était inutile de faire quoique ce soit avant demain. Je décidai donc d'en rester là et d'aller me coucher.

Je ne réussis pas tout de suite à fermer l'œil. Dès que je fermais les paupières, la soirée défilait devant mes yeux. Je me renvoyai croiser cette métèque. Sortir de chez moi et me mettre à courir, bousculer un homme. J'entendais encore la voix grave et mélodieuse de mon sauveur quand il m'avait dit de me sauver. C'est avec cette voix dans ma tête que je finis par plonger dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêver toute la nuit de la veille. Je sus que je devais absolument régler cette histoire si je voulais enfin arriver à penser à autre chose. Je me levai tandis qu'on frappait à ma porte.

-Entrez!

Rhea passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Vous êtes debout mademoiselle?

-Oui, entre.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous préparer?

-Oui! J'ai prévu de sortir.

Avec l'aide de plusieurs servantes, elle commença à remplir une bassine d'eau bouillante. Je passai derrière la paravent et enlevai ma tenue de nuit que je fis passer de l'autre coté pour que ma servante la récupère, je me glissai alors dans l'eau bien chaude. Je me prélassai, la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps courbaturé d'avoir couru me faisait un bien fou.

-Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez sur la liste? Demanda-t-elle lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau seule.

J'acquiesçai.

-Ma mère est-elle là? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

-Elle se trouve dans la cour, elle travaille à son ouvrage.

Rhea continua son travail et quand je fus tout à fait propre, je passai une tunique et allai rejoindre ma mère dans la cour.

-Bonjour, mère.

-Séléna, tient donc... Peut-on savoir où tu as disparu hier?

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'ai été prendre l'air.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête de manière dédaigneuse. Je décidai de tenter ma chance à ce moment-là.

-Mère, puis-je vous poser une question?

-J'espère que tu ne compte pas me demander un service ou une faveur. Tu ne le mérite absolument pas surtout après l'humiliation que tu nous as fait subir hier soir.

J'essayai de ne pas réagir face à sa nouvelle attaque.

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je me demandais si vous saviez où habitait cette jeune métèque qui était présente à votre fête hier.

-Pourquoi donc veux-tu savoir ça?

Je cherchai vite dans ma tête une explication plausible

-Et bien, j'ai trouvé hier soir en rentrant un magnifique bracelet en or, il me semble bien l'avoir vue le porter et je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de le récupérer.

Elle sembla un peu suspicieuse mais concéda finalement à me donner l'adresse. C'est ainsi que je partis à travers les rues d'Athènes. La demeure ne fut pas des plus facile à trouver. Je demandai à plusieurs passants si ils pouvaient me renseigner mais personne ne semblait connaître ces fameux Svanen. Après une grosse demi-heure, j'atteignis enfin mon but.

Je m'annonçai pour que l'on vienne m'ouvrir et au lieu de tomber, comme je le pensais, sur une servante, c'est la jeune femme que je trouvai devant moi. J'eus enfin l'occasion de mieux la voir. C'était de loin la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais vue. Sa peau était pâle, d'un teint de porcelaine, elle semblait si douce au touché que j'eus du mal à ne pas tendre la main pour vérifier. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient ramenés sur sa tète en un chignon légèrement défait, des mèches tressées entouraient celui-ci. Ses magnifiques yeux noisettes me fixait. Et dire que je me trouvais jolie! Cette fille l'était cent fois, mille fois plus que moi.

-Que veux-tu? Me demanda-t-elle, assez sèchement.

-Je … euh … bonjour, je m'appelle Séléna Ioanis. Je … vous étiez à la réception de mes parents hier soir...

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

Ouhla! Elle était très belle c'est sur mais pour ce qui est de l'amabilité, on a connu mieux. Et surtout, elle était très, très intimidante.

-En fait … euh … je suis venue remercier le jeune homme qui m 'a sauvée hier.

-Il n'est pas là mais je ferais passer le message.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Très bien, oui.

Apparemment, elle désirait ardemment me voir quitter les lieux.

-Bon...dis-je, déçue. Vous le remercierez de ma part, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune maîtresse de maison acquiesça brièvement avant de me refermer la porte au nez. Je descendais lentement les quelques marches qui menait à la maison et commençai à partir. Est-ce que l'histoire allait juste se finir comme ça? Je fis encore plusieurs pas avant de me raviser, de faire demi-tour et d'aller me poster non loin de la maison. Je désirai vraiment revoir le jeune homme pour le remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie.

J'allai donc m'asseoir patiemment. Attendant le temps qu'il faudrait. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, je laissai encore une fois mon esprit vagabonder vers ces deux étranges personnes. La jeune fille était vraiment belle et elle avait l'air tellement distinguée par contre ses qualités était gâchée par son antipathie. Son caractère ne collait pas avec son physique.

Je n'avais pas pu voir son visage, à cause de l'obscurité, mais je devinai que lui aussi devait être très beau. Et courageux aussi. Il n'avait pas hésiter à se confronter à deux hommes pour m'aider. Et puis il devait être fort, car apparemment il s'en était sorti sans mal.

Le soleil commençai lentement à redescendre, bientôt il ferait complètement nuit et je serai obligée de repartir chez moi. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à revivre la soirée d'hier. Des bruit de pas derrière moi me sortirent de mes pensée. Je me redressai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec la jeune fille brune. Elle ne sembla pas ravie de me voir.

-Que fais-tu encore ici?

-Je … euh … je voulais …

Mon interlocutrice soupira d'exaspération.

-Rentres chez toi. Avant de t'attirer de nouveaux ennuis.

Sur ces paroles, elle se détourna, prête à partir.

-Attends! La rappelai-je. S'il te plaît, dis moi ton nom.

Elle soupira une deuxième fois.

-Je m'appelle Bella, répondit-elle avant de repartir dans la nuit noire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis que je m'étais rendue chez Bella. Six exactement. J'avais cru qu'en allant les voir, je pourrai passer à autre chose mais non! Depuis cette fameuse soirée, ils m'obsédaient complètement. Dès que je n'étais pas occupée à quelque chose, inévitablement, mon esprit me ramenait à eux.

J'étais souvent de sortie durant la journée, espérant les rencontrer. Évidement, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Je faisait même à chaque fois un détour vers leur demeure mais même ainsi, je ne les avais pas croiser.

J'en étais désespérée. Et en même temps mon attitude m'énervait! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas passer à autre chose? Ils m'avaient sorti d'un mauvais pas, c'est vrai, mais j'avais été à leur rencontre pour les en remercier. Alors pourquoi n'oubliai-je pas toute cette histoire et retournai à ma vie?

C'était peut-être là le problème. Ma vie telle qu'elle avait été jusque là ne me convenait pas. Je voulais du changement. Je me faisais sûrement des idées en pensant que ce changement pourrait peut-être venir d'eux. Leur vie était sans doute semblable à la mienne...

Aujourd'hui encore, j'avais fais ce détour. Je revenais d'une longue ballade et la nuit venait juste de tomber. Je pressai le pas pour rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Je n'aimais plus tellement être dehors une fois qu'il faisait noir.

Des voix s'élevèrent et je m'arrêtai instantanément, pensant reconnaître la voix harmonieuse de Bella. Après un court instant d'hésitation, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai de l'endroit d'où semblait venir les voix. Ils étaient trois. Deux d'entre eux se retournèrent à mon approche, il m'avait pourtant sembler avoir été assez discrète. J'avais eu raison, il s'agissait bien de Bella et cette silhouette! C'était lui, celui qui m'avait aidé, j'en étais sûre! Je remarquai alors l'état de la troisième personne. Elle paraissait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-Ça va, me répondit mon sauveur.

Son ton était aussi chaleureux que celui de Bella avait pu être froid. Une telle différence de caractère entre les deux me surpris.

-Notre ami a juste un peu abusé de ce délicieux vin que l'on trouve par ici. Regarde, il s'en ai mis partout.

En effet, le col de sa tunique autrefois blanche était désormais rouge.

Bella se tenait légèrement sur le coté et essuyait nerveusement sa bouche, je remarquai que sa robe avait également été rougie par le vin. Elle fit signe à son ami de venir la rejoindre pour partir.

-Attendez!

Chacun stoppa son mouvement.

-Je … je voulais vous remercier pour la dernière fois.

-Je sais bien, Bella m'avait fait passer le message.

Bizarrement, je fus étonnée qu'elle l'aie fait. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle le ferait uniquement pour se débarrasser de moi

-Je voulais vous remercier de vive voix, c'était vraiment brave de votre part.

-Et ce fut un réel plaisir pour moi, répondit-il, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage.

Un frisson me parcourut à ce moment. La façon dont il avait dit ça avait vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant.

-Liam!

Liam... C'était donc son nom.

-On ferait mieux d'aller s'occuper de notre ami, continua Bella.

Là encore, j'eus une drôle d'impression. La façon dont elle avait dit cette phrase me semblait équivoque. Comme si il y avait un double sens là-dedans.

Ces deux-là étaient aussi fascinant qu'inquiétant.

Liam, toujours en soutenant son ami, me contourna pour rejoindre Bella. Il se retourna alors vers moi et approcha son visage du moi. J'avais chaud d'un coup, mes joues devaient certainement être écarlates. Je pus un peu mieux discerner ses traits. Comme je l'avais deviné, il était beau. Très beau. Trop beau presque pour être vrai. Je le détaillai sans gène et arrivai alors aux niveau de ses yeux. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Ses yeux! Ils étaient d'une couleur absolument extraordinaire. D'un rouge profond. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. J'étais complètement perdue dans leur contemplation. Il cessa la connexion en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre Bella en me laissant là. Ça n'avait durer qu'une seconde mais j'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Bella faire des reproches à son ami par rapport à son comportement.

-C'est pas vrai, Liam! Évite de nous faire remarquer!

-Calmes-toi, Bells. Si jamais elle …

Je ne compris pas la suite de sa phrase car il baissa la voix, de sorte que je n'entendis que le rire mélodieux de Bella en retour. Ils avaient l'air très proche tous les deux. Je me demandais quel lien les unissaient. Ils habitaient apparemment ensemble. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, à part leur beauté surnaturelle. Bella avait l'air plus âgée que moi, elle devait donc être mariée. Avec lui sans doute.

J'étais restée plantée là à réfléchir. Quand ils tournèrent dans une autre rue, je me récupérai mes esprit et partis à leur suite. Je passai le coin de la rue et là, personne. Je me mis à courir, regardant dans chaque rue pour les rattraper mais je ne les trouvai pas. Ils avaient comme disparus. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à les chercher en vain, je me décidai enfin à rentrer chez moi.

Je ne les revis plus ni l'un ni l'autre durant plusieurs semaines. Je crus qu'il étaient repartis dans leur pays et que jamais je ne les reverrai. J'essayai de ne plus y penser mais c'était dur. Mon esprit vagabondait souvent vers eux. La voix de ma mère me remmena à la réalité.

-Séléna ! Nous sommes à table, tiens-toi droite, veux-tu ?

-Oui, mère.

Instantanément, je me redressai sur ma chaise.

-J'organise une autre petite fête demain, j'ose espérer que tu t'y tiendras mieux et que tu ne nous feras pas honte.

-Une fête ? C'est fantastique ! M'écriai-je, réellement enthousiaste. Vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de moi, mère. Je vous l'assure.

Celle-ci me regarda comme si j'étais possédée. Il est vrai qu'en général, ce genre de soirée ne m'enchantait guère mais si il y avait la moindre chance que Bella et Liam viennent, cela suffisait à me rendre euphorique.

Tellement que j'eus du mal à m'endormir le soir et que la journée ensuite me sembla infiniment longue. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où la maison ouvrirait ses portes pour accueillir les invités de mes parents.

Quand je fus enfin prête, j'allai m'installer non loin de la porte d'entrée pour être sûre de les voir arriver. Peu de temps après, les invités commencèrent à entrer les uns après les autres. Le temps passait sans qu'aucun des deux étrangers n'arrivent. Je voyais le soleil descendre tout doucement à travers le ciel.

Je m'étais peut-être réjouit trop vite. Elle ne viendrait sans doute pas. Soudain, je me sentis ridicule. Assise à attendre désespérément qu'une fille qui ne m'aimait manifestement pas arrive enfin.

Alors que je prenais enfin la décision de quitter mon poste pour prendre part à la fête, des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention et me firent me retourner.

C'était elle ! Bella. Elle était si belle et si distinguée. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle était. Sans réfléchir, j'allai la trouver pour la saluer.

-Bonjour, Bella.

-Séléna.

Je regardai derrière elle. Ne voyant personne la suivre, je me permis de lui saisir le bras pour l'amener au cœur de la fête. Elle sembla légèrement exaspérée mais se laissa tout de même faire.

-Vous êtes venue seule ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui.

-Et votre mari, alors ? Il ne vous accompagne pas ?

-Je ne suis pas mariée.

-Mais... Liam ?

-Liam n'est pas mon mari mais mon frère.

Je rougis de ma confusion.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je pensais que...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Me coupa-t-elle, lassée de mes excuses. La plupart des gens pensent comme toi.

-Puis-je vous demander votre âge ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie de devoir répondre à mes questions mais sans doute sa bonne éducation l'empêchait de m'envoyer balader en public et comme elle ne paraissait pas non plus avoir envie de se mêler à la foule, j'en profitai pour rester avec elle et me renseigner.

-J'ai 18 ans.

-Seulement ? M'étonnai-je. Je pensais que vous étiez plus âgée que ça.

Elle ne répondit pas mais fit le même drôle de sourire que son frère m'avait adressée des semaines plus tôt. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais ma mère vint nous trouver à ce moment-là.

-Mademoiselle Svanen ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

-Le plaisir est partagé, madame, répondit Bella d'un air mielleux que je ne lui connaissait pas.

-J'espère que vous avez bien récupéré votre bracelet.

Le rythme de mon cœur accéléra. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle parle de ça ? Bien entendu, Bella ne comprit pas de quoi ma mère lui parlait. Déjà, celle-ci me lança un regard suspicieux. Je cherchai une excuse quand Bella me sauva la mise en agitant son bras sous le nez de ma mère ce qui provoqua le tintement de deux bracelets.

-En effet. C'est un cadeau, j'aurais été vraiment attristée de le perdre.

Ma mère ne sembla totalement convaincue mais elle n'osa cependant rien dire puisque Bella elle-même confirma mes dires.

-Bien. Tant mieux. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller saluer les autres invités.

-Bien entendu. Au revoir madame Ioanis.

Une fois ma mère loin de nous de nous, je me retournai, gênée, vers Bella. Celle-ci avait déjà laissé son masque de jeune fille aimable et joyeuse. Son visage ne dégageait plus que de l'ennui et une pointe d'exaspération.

-Merci, la remerciai-je, honteuse. je...

Bella m'arrêta tout de suite.

-Pense à me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu te servira de moi comme excuse.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Elle ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup mais là je crois qu'elle commençait à carrément me détester. Je la regardai s'éloigner sans oser la rattraper pour lui expliquer les raisons de ma conduite.

Finalement, moi qui avais tant espéré voir Bella à cette fête et me rapprocher un peu d'elle, je passai le reste de la soirée à l'observer de loin en attendant le bon moment pour aller lui faire des excuses. Malheureusement, elle ne sembla jamais de meilleure humeur. Je m'abstins donc d'aller la trouver. Je la perdis ensuite de vue quand l'un des invités me retint pour me parler de l'architecture de la maison.

Je la vit enfin dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était en grande discussion avec Silas. Celui-ci la draguai ouvertement. Tandis que je m'approchai pour lui venir en aide – je savais à quel point il pouvait être insistant ‒ , il lui prit le bras et tous deux s'éloignèrent et quittèrent la salle.

Quand je les retrouvai, je compris que Bella n'avait absolument pas besoin de mon aide. Apparemment, elle et Silas s'entendait à merveille vu leur position plus qu'explicite. Appuyés contre un mur, Bella le tenait fermement contre elle, son visage dans le cou de Silas.

Je me retournai pour partir et les laisser seuls à leur occupation quand une espèce de plainte se fit entendre. En observant de plus près dans leur direction, je remarquai qu'une petite flaque rouge était en train de se former à leurs pieds. Prise de panique, je me mis à courir vers eux.

-Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Bella se détacha alors du jeune homme et se tourna pour me regarder. Ce que je vis me paralysa.

Du sang ! Du sang partout ! Bella en était couverte sur le bas du visage. Un mince filet coulait sur sa tunique. Silas, inconscient, avait glissé le long du mur et la blessure à son cou vint augmenter la quantité de sang au sol.

Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, je restai là à observer ce spectacle oubliant presque Bella qui me fixait de ses yeux devenus aussi rouge que le sang.

Reprenant mes esprits, j'ouvris la bouche pour crier à l'aide mais avant qu'un seul son ne sorte de ma bouche, Bella, qui était à quelques mètres de moi une seconde plus tôt, plaqua sa main contre ma bouche, me rendant muette. De son autre main, elle me poussa contre le mur . Je me débattis de toute mes forces pour qu'elle me lâche mais je ne parvins pas à me dégager de sa poigne.

Elle allait me tuer tout comme elle avait tué ce pauvre Silas. Mon regard se posa sur le corps inerte du jeune homme. Il était si fort ! Qu'elle chance aurais-je contre elle si elle avait réussi à le mettre hors d'état ? Le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre me revint en mémoire. Ils avaient tué ce pauvre garçon aussi. Leur prétendu ami.

Alors, comme résignée à ce qui m'attendais, je cessai toute résistance et attendis, priant silencieusement qu'elle fasse ça vite. Quand elle plongea son regard dans le mien, je ne détournai pas les yeux. Je vis ses lèvres remuer, pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ni même à entendre ce qu'elle disait. Je sentais juste ma tête qui commençait à tourner et je me sentait moi-même prête à m'endormir. Mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules alors que je luttais pour rester éveillée. Bella, elle, ne me quittait pas une seule seconde du regard. Ce fut la dernière chose dont je me rendis compte avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je suis désolée, le chapitre à été très très long à venir d'abord pour cause d'examens et puis tout simplement une petite baisse de régime au niveau de l'inspiration :/ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Emy.**

Chapitre 4

Je me réveillais peu avant midi avec un mal de crâne terrible, comme si ma tête avait heurté un mur ou quelque chose. Ou bien était-ce une gueule de bois ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir bu tant que ça.

Mentalement, j'essayais de me remémorer la soirée. J'avais attendu que Bella arrive à la soirée et j'étais restée avec elle. Elle ne m'avait repoussée, elle avait accepté de rester avec moi et elle m'avait même sauvé la mise auprès de ma mère.

Et puis après ?

J'avais beau me creuser la tête, impossible de me souvenir. Je ne savais même pas comment je m'étais retrouvée dans mon lit. Chancelante, j'en sortis et me préparais. Après tout, si j'avais effectivement passé toute ma soirée en compagnie de Bella, elle serait la mieux placée pour m'éclairer.

Je fus prête en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et sortis de la maison sans même prendre le temps de manger quelque chose. Je n'avais plus besoin de réfléchir au trajet qui me mènerait de chez moi à la demeure de Bella, j'avais parcouru tant de fois le chemin que c'en était presque devenu automatique.

-Séléna !

Je me retournai vers la personne qui venait de me héler.

-Bonjour Silas.

-Comment vas-tu ? J'avais espéré te voir hier mais je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai du partir.

-Oh ! Et bien moi non plus. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas comment a fini la soirée.

-Plutôt bizarre... Enfin, puisqu'on est là, on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu.

Oh non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il commençait à s'y mettre aussi ? Sa mère avait du l'y obliger car il n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser à moi auparavant.

-En fait, j'allais rendre visite à mon amie Bella. Une autre fois peut-être ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je repris ma route en courant et en jetant quelques coups d'œil en arrière pour être sûre qu'il ne me suivait pas.

Je parcourus la distance me séparant de la demeure Svanen en à peine une quinzaine de minutes – un vrai records! – tant l'idée que Silas finisse par vouloir me suivre me déplaisait au plus en point.

Arrivée devant le portique d'entrée, je sonnai à la cloche.

Une fine silhouette sortit de la maison et fit un pas vers moi, restant néanmoins dans l'ombre.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Tiens ! Séléna. Ça faisait longtemps.

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque ironique. Il me semblait avoir un peu compris son caractère. Elle jouait la fille dure et méchante mais au fond elle était gentille. Et pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas encore, elle faisait tout pour le cacher.

-Je me demandais, on est bien restée ensemble hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa bouche se crispa et se détendit aussi vite.

-Hum hum.

-Parce qu'en fait, je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin.

-C'est ce qui se passe quand on abuse de la boisson.

-Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir bu autant.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si la question ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Lentement, elle fit un nouveau pas vers moi, réduisant ainsi la distance entre nous et elle me détailla de ses grands yeux bruns. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, un frisson me parcouru et pendant une fraction de seconde, un voile rouge m'obscurcit la vue.

-Séléna, ça va ?

-Euh... Oui, désolée. C'était juste... rien, ce n'était rien.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, presque... inquiète ? Bella serait inquiète pour moi ?

-De quoi tu te souviens ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement en s'asseyant sur une marche.

Je la rejoignis et m'assit à ses côtés.

-La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est qu'on s'est séparée un instant. Je te cherchais pour m'excuser puis je t'ai vue avec Silas.

Je réfléchis un instant, essayant de me rappeler les événements qui s'était dérouler ensuite mais rien ne me venait, c'était bien à ce moment là que tout devenait vide dans ma tête. Je jetai un regard en direction de Bella, quelque chose avait l'air de la tracasser.

-On s'est retrouvées, finit-elle par dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui et j'ai du te mettre au lit.

Morte de honte, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Elle avait du s'occuper de moi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Je baragouinais quelques excuses tandis que Bella se mit à rire. J'étais tellement gênée.

-Calmes-toi, Séléna. Il n'y a rien de grave.

-Oui, mais...

-Laisse tomber, je te dis.

-D'accord.

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant quelques temps quand je réalisai soudain ce qui était en train de se passer. Bella et moi étions assises côte à côte parlant et riant ensemble. Pour la première fois, elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ma présence. Je ressentis un grand bonheur. Elle m'acceptait enfin!

-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, me dit-elle au bout de plusieurs heures, la nuit tombe vite en cette période, ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader seule dehors.

Je supposais qu'elle faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrées. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous parlions depuis si longtemps, Bella pouvait vraiment être d'une agréable compagnie quand elle le voulait.

-Est-ce que... ça te dérangerai si je revenais ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir ce qui m'inquiéta.

-Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viendrai.

Surprise, je la regardai me demandant si j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer hier soir pour qu'elle change à ce point d'avis à mon propos ?

-Tu es sérieuse? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Oui. Disons après demain. Soir. Je passerai te chercher, on ira faire un tour.

-Avec plaisir!

Gracieusement, elle se releva et partit vers la porte. Encore une fois, je ne pus que l'admirer, ses mouvements étaient fluides et élégants. Je me demandais bien pourquoi une fille comme elle n'était pas encore mariée. Avant de rentrer, elle se retourna dans ma direction et me fit signe en me souhaitant bonsoir, je lui rendis la pareil et m'en allai tranquillement, contente de cette journée.

Sur le chemin, je recroisai Silas, pratiquement au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il avait passé toute sa journée là ou quoi ?

-Re-bonjour, Séléna. Bonne journée ?

-Excellente, répondis-je. Et toi ?

-Pas mal. Écoute, avec des amis on va boire un verre à la taverne. Viens avec nous.

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop ... Il commence à faire nuit et …

-Je te raccompagnerai. Allez, viens !

-Bon... d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

Peu après que j'aie accepté la proposition de Silas, ses deux amis arrivèrent et nous partîmes tous les quatre vers la taverne. Chacun d'eux commanda de l'alcool tandis que je préférai m'abstenir et prendre un verre de lait étant donné ma perte complète de conscience de la veille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Il n'y avait pas foule ce soir, deux tables en plus de la nôtre était occupées. L'une était occupée par des militaires bruyants et passablement saouls. L'autre était occupée par un homme portant une houppelande munie d'une capuche qui lui couvrait le visage, une chope de bière devant lui.

Je reportai mon attention sur mes "compagnons", ils discutaient de leurs esclaves respectifs.

- on vient d'acheter un nouvel esclave. Un jeune d'un peu près notre âge mais vous devriez le voir. Il ne sait rien faire! On lui dit de porter deux seaux d'eau pour les cheveux et il en renverse la moitié avant même d'avoir effectué trois mètres!

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire.

- Chez nous c'est la vieille Julia qui s'occupe de la cuisine. Hier, je lui dis que je veux qu'elle fasse des pommes de terre grillées au four, et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu: "Jeune homme, on n'exige pas, on demande et tu devrais être plus respectueux envers les anciens. Je suis dans cette demeure depuis ben plus longtemps que toi."

-Franchement pour qui ce prennent ces esclaves, ce ne sont même pas de citoyens! Enchérit Silas.

-Qu'as-tu fais contre cette vieille bique? Demanda l'autre jeune homme dont je n'avais même pas prit la peine de retenir le nom.

-Je l'ai fait fouettée, par tous les dieux! Cinquante coups de fouet, pour son insubordination!

Cette dernière réplique redoubla leurs rires.

Plus ils buvaient d'alcool plus ils devenaient pathétiques. Après les esclaves, ils dénigrèrent les métèques, puis les pêcheurs et fermiers, pour finir sur les femmes. Ils se prenaient pour les hommes les plus désirables de la région grâce à leur richesse, leur savoir et leur beauté. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se fourvoyaient complètement! Un, leur prétendu argent c'était celui de leur parent, deux le seul savoir qu'ils possédaient était celui des préjugés et je savais – pour avoir essayé – qu'il n'avait aucune culture générale, et enfin troisièmement, ils étaient banal, ni laid ni beau. J'avais trouvé Silas beau, c'est vrai mais après avoir rencontré Liam, mon opinion avait changé. Lui était beau, incroyablement beau. Silas, à coté, faisait pâle figure.

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur la foule qui avait peu à peu envahit la taverne, dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction. Je croisai le regard de l'homme avec la houppelande. Je me sentis immédiatement hypnotisée pour son regard. Il avait des yeux rouges.

C'était la deuxième personne que je rencontrai avec de tels yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisée, Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien et curieusement lui non plus ne semblait pas pouvoir ou vouloir le faire.

Je dus me mettre à rougir comme une pivoine quand je pris conscience que je fixai ouvertement un étranger et que celui-ci m'observait également avec la même intensité. Je baissai la tête rapidement, soudain extrêmement concentrée sur le verre de lait devant moi que j'avais à peine entamé. Je remarquai seulement alors le vacarme venant de ma propre table. Les trois garçons étaient maintenant complètement saouls, rustres et grossiers. Leurs comportements me gênait au plus au point. Je souhaitai plus que tout me retrouver autre part en ce moment.

Essayant d'être discrète, je relevai et tournai doucement la tête pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de mon étranger mais à ma surprise, il n'était plus là. Il était partit. La tête toujours tournée vers la droite, vers sa table, je sentis alors un souffle glacé sur l'autre coté de mon cou.

-Je ne crois pas qu'une jeune femme telle que vous devrait avoir ce genre de fréquentation.

Je me retournai vivement, ne reconnaissant pas la voix et failli tomber de ma chaise alors que je me reculai brusquement pour mettre de la distance entre mon visage et celui que je reconnu, grâce aux deux iris rouges, comme étant celui de l'étranger.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-C'est raté, bafouillai-je péniblement même si j'étais plus ébahie qu'effrayée.

Il abaissa sa capuche, me laissant ainsi le loisir d'observer tout son visage. La peau légèrement basanée, de courts cheveux bruns, il avait des lèvres fines et je pus remarquer sa dentition parfaite, son nez était droit. Ses yeux étaient tellement intenses ! Et leur couleur hors du commun...

-J'insiste mais je crois que vous devriez vous trouvez d'autres amis.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

-Dans ce cas, verriez-vous un inconvénient à sortir d'ici avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

-À moins que la compagnie de ces gens qui ne sont pas vos amis vous soit tellement agréable ?

-Non, bien sur mais je ne vous connais même pas.

Il sembla un instant étonné que je ne sorte pas immédiatement en sa compagnie. D'accord j'avais fait une erreur en venant ici avec Silas mais ça ne voulais pas dire que je suivais n'importe qui.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Séléna. Quel est le vôtre ?

-Mon nom est Caleb.

**Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Mon nom est Caleb. Séléna, tout ce que je veux, c'est vous faire sortir d'ici et vous ramenez chez vous en un seul morceau, d'accord ?

Sa voix était douce et très engageante. Plus il me parlait, plus j'avais envie de quitter cette maudite taverne avec lui.

-Il devait me ramener, fis-je en pointant Silas du doigt.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de ramener qui que ce soit chez lui.

En effet, je doutais même qu'il arrive à sortir seul de la taverne. Peut-être devrais-je accepter son aide, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il ne m'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaise intention à mon égard. Et puis de toute façon, c'était ça, rester coincée ici jusque Dieu sait quand ou partir seule dans la nuit. Aucune des trois propositions ne me semblait vraiment idéale.

Je me levai et suivi Caleb, sans prêter attention à mes « compagnons » Ils ne se souviendraient sans doute de rien de toute façon et j'en voulais à Silas de m'avoir amenée là-dedans.

-Hé ! Séléna ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas, demanda celui-ci en se rapprochant de nous en titubant.

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Ah ouais ?

Il se détourna de moi pour faire face à Caleb.

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec ma femme, mon gars!

Oh mon Dieu ! Venait-il vraiment de dire que j'étais sa femme ? J'aurais voulu disparaître immédiatement. Il était si ridicule, essayant de menacer Caleb alors qu'il peinait à rester debout, droit et immobile. Il failli d'ailleurs tomber mais Caleb, posant la main sur son torse l'empêcha de cette manière de tomber en avant. S'approchant de lui, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-_Tu_ devrais faire attention, mon gars.

Il appuya alors plus fortement sur son torse, ce qui fit basculer Silas en arrière qui alla s'écrouler sur un tabouret. J'aurais du vérifier qu'il allait bien mais à vrai dire, en ce moment, je me fichais pas mal de savoir comment il allait. Je tournai les talons et sortis aussi rapidement que possible de cet endroit.

-Sa femme ? Questionna Caleb une fois dehors.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés mais nos parents en ont bien l'intention, ce serait une alliance parfaite pour eux.

-Séléna …

Sa voix se fit encore plus douce tandis qu'il parcourut lentement la distance qui le séparait de moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il porta à son nez. Sa proximité, ses gestes me mettaient mal à l'aise pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à m'éloigner ou à lui dire d'arrêter. Gênée, je jouais avec mes mains et tête baissée, je fixai celles-ci.

-une fille comme toi ne devrait pas se marier avec lui. Tu vaux mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh … Et bien … Oui, sans doute.

-Regarde-moi.

Lui obéissant, je relevai la tête et mon regard accrocha ses yeux. Tout de suite, quelque chose attira mon attention, ses iris qui avait été rouge flamboyant comme ceux de Liam étaient maintenant plus foncés.

-Tu mérites quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus intelligent. Quelqu'un comme …

-Séléna !

Je m'écartai brusquement de Caleb comme si je recouvrais enfin la raison et que je me rende compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je fis un quart de tour pour faire face à la personne qui m'avait interpellée.

-Re-bonjour, Bella, la saluai-je en espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu aussi proche de cet étranger. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle sembla plus intéressée par Caleb et lui aussi d'ailleurs la détailla bizarrement comme si quelque chose chez elle ne lui semblait pas normal. Ou alors ils se connaissaient. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Ils étaient tous les deux étrangers et le frère de Bella et lui avaient la même couleur étrange d'yeux.

-Je me baladais dans le coin, c'est tout. Qui est ton ami ?

Et bien, non. Manifestement, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

-Euh … il n'est pas vraiment un ami, enfin … euh … je viens juste de le rencontrer. Il s'appelle Caleb.

Je bafouillai, pas très fière d'expliquer que je comptais rentrer avec un parfait inconnu.

-Tu te baladais ? En pleine nuit ?

Elle cessa enfin d'observer Caleb pour se concentrer sur moi.

-Oui, j'ai souvent des insomnies. En plus la nuit, c'est parfait pour réfléchir, c'est beaucoup plus calme. En général.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'étranger en disant ces derniers mots. J'eus l'impression d'assister à un affrontement muet entre les deux.

-Je vais t'accompagner jusque chez toi, Séléna.

Une espèce de grondement sourd se fit entendre. On aurait dit un animal sauvage.

-À vrai dire, commença Caleb, j'allais m'en occuper.

-Et bien, ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

-J'insiste. Il ne serait pas correcte de ma part de laisser deux jeunes femmes à leur dépens en pleine nuit.

Un court silence s'installa puis un nouveau grondement, presque inaudible cette fois, se fit entendre du côté opposé. Je me demandais vraiment s'il ne s'agissait pas de chiens sauvages qui se baladeraient dans la ville.

-Bien, fis finalement Bella en s'approchant pour me tenir le bras. Allons-y dans ce cas.

Bella marchait lentement, comme si elle essayait de faire durer le trajet plus longtemps. Je voulu quelque fois reprendre une allure plus normal mais elle me tirait par le bras, me forçant à garder son rythme.

-Vous vous baladez vraiment seule durant la nuit ? Ce n'est pas très prudent.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais me défendre.

-Et vous êtes sans doute bien entourée, je suppose.

-En effet. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

-Disons que je sais m'entourer quand il le faut.

-Je vois.

L'ambiance était vraiment devenue étrange. Leur échange était poli et courtois pourtant je sentais une espèce de tension entre mon amie et Caleb. Ils ne se connaissaient apparemment pas mais il y avait l'air d'y avoir un problème entre ces deux-là.

Je ne fus pas mécontente quand nous arrivâmes enfin près de chez moi. La journée avait bien commencé mais depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette fichue taverne, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : qu'elle se finisse enfin.

-Je vais rentrer avec toi, Séléna.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que tes parents soient ravis de te voir revenir si tard. Je leur expliquerai que tu étais avec moi.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle se tourna vers Caleb.

-Bien, je pense que vous devriez partir, maintenant. Vous avez sans doute d'autres choses à faire par une si belle nuit. D'autres personnes à voir, peut-être ?

-À vrai dire, non. J'ai déjà rencontré assez de délicieuses personnes. Je préfère vous attendre et vous ramener chez vous, saine et sauve. Nous pourrons discuter pendant ce temps, on ne rencontre pas tous les jours quelqu'un comme vous.

Il dévisagea Bella un instant avant de revenir vers moi.

-Ni comme vous, mademoiselle Séléna. Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Il me fixa de nouveau de ses magnifiques yeux et en cet instant j'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas avoir à le quitter. Je pourrais rester avec lui, s'il me le permettait.

-Allons-y, Séléna, me dit Bella en m'entraînant avec elle et me sortant de mes pensées par la même occasion.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je rencontrai un homme une heure plus tôt et j'étais déjà prête à partir avec. Il ne m'avait jamais fait une telle proposition d'ailleurs, il s'était simplement montré poli et charmant avec moi.

À peine la porte refermée derrière nous, Bella se tourna vers moi et commença à me parler très doucement, tellement que j'eus presque du mal à l'entendre.

-Il faut vraiment que tu évites de sortir durant la nuit, Séléna, tu m'entends ? Rentres chez toi. Dès que le soleil se couche, tu rentres chez toi et tu ne sors plus. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer, crois moi. Tu as eu de la chance.

Ça je voulais bien l'admettre. Si n'avais pas rencontré Caleb, je serai sans doute encore dans la taverne avec Silas et ses deux amis et Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé vu leur état d'ivresse, J'eus un frisson rien qu'en l'imaginant.

-Mais et toi ? Réalisai-je soudain. Ne passes-tu pas souvent tes nuits dehors ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

-Moi, je connais parfaitement les risques. Et j'ai les moyens de me défendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends rien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car ma mère arriva à ce moment-là. Je vis en me tournant vers elle qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? Où étais-tu, bon sang ?

-Mère, je …

-Séléna était chez moi, madame, me coupa Bella en faisant une petite courbette. Je suis désolée de vous la ramener si tard mais je dois avouer que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Ma mère l'étudia un instant. J'étais certaine qu'elle voulait la mettre à la porte tout de suite, tant elle était furieuse.

-Monte dans ta chambre, me fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tout de suite !

-Mère, s'il vous plaît …

-C'est bon, Séléna, entendis-je. Je vais régler ce petit malentendu.

Lentement et à contre-cœur je m'en allais, laissant Bella gérer la situation mais arrivée en haut des escaliers, je m'arrêtais et essayait de suivre la conversation. Du côté de ma mère, ce n'était pas difficile, sous la colère, elle criait presque. Bella par contre était toujours aussi calme et parlait bas, de sorte que je ne pus rien entendre de ce qu'elle disait. Peu à peu, la conversation se calma et finalement mon amie repartit tandis que j'allai vite regagner ma chambre avant de me faire remarquer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 _POV Bella_

Dès que j'eus refermer la porte derrière moi, mon frère vint me trouver.

-Avoue ! Tu l'aimes bien, cette humaine.

-C'est vrai, elle est un peu pot de colle mais elle est marrante, concédai-je. Par contre elle a la fâcheuse tendance de se trouver toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Me demanda Soren, mon père, qui avait bien sur entendu notre conversation.

-Et bien, la première fois que nous l'avons rencontrée avec Liam, commençai-je en allant m'installer à ses côtés. C'était tard le soir, dans une ruelle mal famée et en compagnie de deux hommes aux intentions pas très nobles si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Elle nous a offert un délicieux repas ce soir-là, remarqua mon frère.

-Puis la deuxième fois on venait tout juste de finir de se nourrir et finalement hier où elle à débarqué pendant que je buvais à la veine du garçon.

Soren grogna.

-Tu t'en es occupé, j'espère ?

-Bien sur ! J'ai remis le garçon sur pied et je lui ai fait tout oublier. Ainsi qu'à Séléna mais …

-Mais ? Me coupa-t-i, méfiant.

-Elle se souvient plus qu'elle ne devrait.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle ne devrait pas se rappeler de m'avoir vu à cette soirée pourtant elle s'en souvient et de m'avoir parler aussi.

Il grogna une deuxième fois

-Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

-Non. Je me suis arrangée.

-Bien, conclut-il.

La conversation étant terminée, je montais dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu au calme avant de partir chasser. Je ne comprenais pas comment cette humaine pouvais encore se souvenir de moi à cette soirée. J'étais pourtant bien certaine d'avoir effacer notre rencontre et nos discussions. Mon don n'était apparemment pas aussi puissant que je le pensais, il faudrait que je m'entraîne pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Pour notre sécurité.

Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard en proposant à ma famille de venir chasser avec moi mais personne n'accepta ayant chassé il y a peu de temps.

-À tout à l'heure! Lançai-je en refermant la porte.

Je me lançai à tout hasard vers l'est. Il ne me fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour sentir une étrange abondance d'odeur de sang, je me dirigeai à tout allure vers elle. Je tombai sur le cadavre d'un homme totalement vidé de son sang. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'œuvre d'un membre de ma famille, nous essayions d'être le plus discret possible et le corps de cet homme avait été abandonné en plein milieu de la rue, il serait forcément découvert dès le lendemain. Je le saisi alors pour essayer de le cacher le mieux possible, espérant qu'on ne le remarquerai pas. J'en profitais également pour le humer pour pouvoir identifier son meurtrier.

J'allais repartir quand des cris attirèrent mon attention. Me pressant dans la direction d'où ils venaient, je découvris un homme pressant une plaie sur sa gorge d'une main et hurlant à la mort. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été mordu par un vampire et était en train de se transformer. Prudemment, au cas ou le vampire ne serait pas loin, je m'approchai de sa victime pour voir où en était le processus de transformation. L'homme se débattit, en vain, lorsque que je lui écartai le bras pour voir la plaie.

Comme je le craignais, il était trop tard pour que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour empêcher la transformation. Il fallait que je me décide. Qu'allais-je faire de lui ? Soit je le laissai là et il finirait sa transformation, soit je l'achevai.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, je choisis la deuxième solution. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser un nouveau-né seul dans une ville comme celle-ci. La soif le rendrait incontrôlable.

-Désolée, murmurai-je à son attention avant de lui ôter la vie définitivement.

J'allai déposer le corps avec le premier et me concentrai pour détecter l'odeur du vampire qui était responsable de tout ça. Il me fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes à tourner dans tous les sens dans la ville pour le trouver. Quand ce fut fait, je me lançai directement à sa rencontre, il fallait que j'aie une petite discussion avec lui ou elle.

Son odeur m'emmena vers une taverne. J'arrivai en même temps que le porte s'ouvrit et m'envoya la fragrance du vampire dans la figure. J'esquissai déjà un pas dans sa direction quand je vis avec stupeur que Séléna était à sa suite. Quand je disais qu'elle se trouvais toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

-Sa femme ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés mais nos parents en ont bien l'intention, ce serait une alliance parfaite pour eux.

-Séléna …Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas se marier avec lui. Tu vaux mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suivais la scène de loin. Séléna me semblait bizarre, elle était comme fascinée par lui, plus encore qu'avec moi ou Liam. Quant à lui, il ne lâchait pas ses yeux du regard. Il devait posséder le don de contrôle mental, comme mon père ou, en tout cas, un pouvoir similaire.

-Euh … Et bien … Oui, sans doute.

-Regarde-moi. Tu mérites quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus intelligent. Quelqu'un comme …

Son pouvoir n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher comme il l'espérait, néanmoins, je décidais de me montrer maintenant.

-Séléna ! La hélai-je joyeusement comme si notre rencontre était le fruit du hasard.

-Re-bonjour, Bella. Que fais-tu ici ?

Je ne tint pas compte de son air gêné, Séléna rougissait toujours pour pas grand chose et puis je me doutais de la raison de ces nouvelles rougeurs. En revanche je fis bien attention à celui qui se tenait juste à coté d'elle avant de lui répondre.

-Je me baladais dans le coin, c'est tout. Qui est ton ami ?

-Euh … il n'est pas vraiment un ami, enfin … euh … je viens juste de le rencontrer. Il s'appelle Caleb. Tu te baladais ? Reprit-elle. En pleine nuit ?

-Oui, j'ai souvent des insomnies. En plus la nuit, c'est parfait pour réfléchir, c'est beaucoup plus calme. En général, ajoutai-je à l'adresse du vampire.

Celui-ci ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, il devait certainement sentir l'odeur de ses victimes et du sang sur moi autant que je les sentais sur lui. Mes dernières paroles durent le convaincre que je n'étais pas une simple humaine car il se crispa légèrement.

-Je vais t'accompagner jusque chez toi, Séléna.

Il gronda à mon encontre en comprenant que je voulais lui ravir sa proie.

-À vrai dire, j'allais m'en occuper.

-Et bien, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-J'insiste. Il ne serait pas correct de ma part de laisser deux jeunes femmes à leur dépens en pleine nuit. Je suis juste à coté d'elle, continua-t-il en murmurant pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Il me suffit de tendre le bras pour la tuer. Penses-tu être assez rapide pour m'en empêcher ?

Je poussais malgré moi un grognement. Il me tenait et il le savait.

-Bien, cédai-je à contre-coeur. Allons-y dans ce cas.

Je me collais presque à Séléna pendant que nous marchions et je m'étais placée entre eux deux de sorte à pouvoir la protéger si besoin. Je marchais aussi très lentement attendant un coup de chance qui empêcherait Caleb de découvrir où Séléna habitait. Bien entendu, rien ne venait. Je me rendais bien compte que c'était ridicule, c'était un vampire et s'il voulait savoir où se cachait sa proie, il le découvrirait sans mal même sans que celle-ci ne l'y amène.

-Vous vous baladez vraiment seule durant la nuit ? Demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais me défendre.

Il émit un faible rire moqueur. Il ne me prenais manifestement pas au sérieux. Tant mieux.

-Et vous êtes sans doute bien entourée, je suppose.

-En effet. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

-Disons que je sais m'entourer quand il le faut.

Traduction : un vampire solitaire très persuasif.

-Je vois.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. Caleb observa rapidement mais minutieusement la propriété ainsi que les horizons.

-Je vais rentrer avec toi, Séléna.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que tes parents soient ravis de te voir revenir si tard. Je leur expliquerai que tu étais avec moi.

La perspective d'affronter sa mère ne devait pas la réjouir car elle n'objecta pas. Je m'adressai alors au vampire.

-Bien, je pense que vous devriez partir, maintenant. Vous avez sans doute d'autres choses à faire par une si belle nuit. D'autres personnes à voir, peut-être ?

Je vis tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas renoncer comme ça. Il reprit ses airs charmeurs pour répondre.

-À vrai dire, non. J'ai déjà rencontré assez de délicieuses personnes. Je préfère vous attendre et vous ramener chez vous, saine et sauve. Nous pourrons discuter pendant ce temps, on ne rencontre pas tous les jours quelqu'un comme vous. Ni comme vous, mademoiselle Séléna. Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Son numéro commençait à m'énerver. Heureusement, dès que je serai sortie de chez Séléna, les masques allaient tomber.

-Allons-y, Séléna.

Sans lui permettre de s'attarder sur son nouvel « ami », je l'entraînai avec moi dans la maison.

-Il faut vraiment que tu évites de sortir durant la nuit, Séléna, tu m'entends ? Rentres chez toi. Dès que le soleil se couche, tu rentres chez toi et tu ne sors plus. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer, crois moi. Tu as eu de la chance.

-Mais et toi ? S'inquieta-t-elle. Ne passes-tu pas souvent tes nuits dehors ?

Je soupirai. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste s'occuper d'elle-même, comme tous les humains ?

J'entendis alors les pas de sa mère se rapprocher.

-Moi, je connais parfaitement les risques. Et j'ai les moyens de me défendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends rien.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? Cria une voix aiguë. Où étais-tu, bon sang ?

Pour une fois, j'étais presque heureuse de la voir.

-Mère, je …

-Séléna était chez moi, madame, l'arrêtai-je. Je suis désolée de vous la ramener si tard mais je dois avouer que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

-Monte dans ta chambre, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tout de suite !

-Mère, s'il vous plaît …

-C'est bon, Séléna. Je vais régler ce petit malentendu.

À peine Séléna avait-elle quitter la pièce que sa mère répliqua durement :

-Il n'y a pas de malentendu. J'avais organiser un repas avec un potentiel futur mari pour ma fille et vous avez tout gâchez en la retenant chez vous.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour votre fille ou pour vos finances dites-moi ?

-Ne soyez pas insolente, jeune fille.

Je n'étais plus heureuse du tout à présent. Cette femme ne se souciait absolument pas de sa propre fille.

-Et vous, ne soyez pas si cupide, répliquai-je, sèche.

-Comment osez-vous ?

Elle était rouge de colère et tremblait légèrement de se voir ainsi humiliée.

-Allez-vous en ! Et ne remettez plus jamais un pied dans cette maison ! Me cria-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux d'intimidation.

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous rencontrer, annonçai-je calmement en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Tandis que je sortais, elle continua à exprimer toute son indignation quant à mon attitude et mon impolitesse envers elles.

-Et bien ! Quelle harpie cette femme.

Caleb. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là avec tout ça.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je crois que la question est : toi, qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt : qu'es-tu ? Tu as l'air d'une humaine, tu sens comme une humaine mais pourtant tu n'en es pas une, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Ne jouons pas à ce jeu. Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que je suis.

-J'ai bien ma petite idée, en effet. Tu dois être un vampire, tout comme moi. Comment fais-tu ça dis-moi ?

-T'attends-tu vraiment à ce que je te raconte ma vie ?

-Allons ! Ne sois pas si hargneuse. C'est à cause de la fille ?

-Reste loin d'elle !

Il ricana.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à posséder certains pouvoirs

-Crois-moi, elle viendra à moi d'elle-même.

-Je l'en empêcherai.

-Vraiment ? Comment ?

-Elle me fais confiance, il suffira que je lui dise de ne pas s'approcher de toi.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose importante.

-Elle n'est pas ton repas, annonça-t-il. Elle est ton … amie ?

Ce dernier mot, dans sa bouche, sonnait comme le nom d'une maladie incurable et contagieuse.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu saches une chose, reprit-il, les humains servent à nous nourrir, pas à nous en faire des amis.

-Parce que je suppose que tu t'y connais en terme d'amis.

-Bien vu ! Accepta-t-il. Alors, deuxième chose à savoir : reste avec les gens qui peuvent te servir à quelque chose. Ne t'embarrasse pas des autres.

Son attitude me déplaisait au plus au point. Je n'avais pas moi-même une foule d'amis mais contrairement à lui, ce n'était pas uniquement par choix . La plupart des vampires nous fuyaient car ils me trouvaient soit bizarre soit indigne de leur espèce « pure ». Mon père ayant eu une relation avec une humaine n'était pas beaucoup mieux vu que moi.

-Je me passerais de tes conseils.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers la demeure de Séléna.

-Et bien, au plaisir de te revoir, fit-il avant de partir.

-Un plaisir non partagé, grommelai-je doucement mais qu'il ne manquerait pas d'entendre.

Je le regardais s'éloingner aussi rapidement qu'habilement. Je notai mentalement la direction qu'il prenait et une fois sure qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, je partis à mon tour vers chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je sais que cela fais très longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y mettre et du coup, j'ai l'impression de bâcler un peu l'histoire et l'inspiration me laisse un peu tomber ces temps-ci donc voilà... j'essaye d'avancer petit à petit et j'espère avoir bientôt le temps aussi de m'y remettre vraiment:)  
>Voici donc un petit chapitre mais chapitre quand même:p<br>en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

Chapitre 7

La journée, comme les deux dernières semaines, avait mal commencé. Comme toujours, mon père m'ignorait complètement et ma mère était d'une humeur exécrable. Je me demandais bien de quoi elle et Bella avaient bien pu discuté. Je n'avais rien entendu de leur conversation. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines et ma mère n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis. Je n'avais d'ailleurs plus revu Bella car elle n'était pas passée comme elle me l'avait dit et ma mère m'avait interdit toutes sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ce temps coincée à la maison m'avait permis de réfléchir. Les relations entre Bella et Caleb m'avait vraiment parut bizarre. Ils ne semblaient pas se connaître et pourtant leur paroles avaient comme un double sens qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Quand je fus enfin autorisée à quitter la maison, je décidai immédiatement d'aller à la demeure des Svanen. J'avais bien compris que notre amitié ne plaisait pas à ma mère mais je ne comptais certainement pas faire une croix dessus. Je me sentais bien plus proche de Bella que de ma propre famille.

Malgré le temps qui prédisait une tempête, je m'en allais rejoindre mon amie sans hésiter. Je compris tout de suite que la tempête risquait d'être violente, le ciel était pratiquement noir bien que l'on soit en pleine journée, le vent soufflait tellement fort que j'avais du mal à entendre quoique ce soit autours de moi si bien que je poussai un hurlement de terreur et de surprise lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras.

Je me retournai vivement pour découvrir Caleb devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Séléna ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le soufflement du vent. Quelle bonne surprise.

-Caleb, vous m'avez fait peur, lui reprochai-je.

-J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi. Que faite-vous ici par ce temps ?

-J'allais rendre visite à mademoiselle Bella.

-Hum... Bella. Je vois...

-Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que tu ne sais pas tout, Séléna.

-Comment ça ?

-Des choses que Bella aurais du te dire si tu étais vraiment son amie.

-Je ne comprends rien. Quelles choses ?

-Non, évidement, tu ne comprends pas. Allons... tu n'as jamais remarqué de choses étranges autours de ton « amie » ?

Je ne répondis rien. Bien sur que j'avais trouvé certaines choses étranges mais j'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher ce que cela pouvait signifier. Caleb me sortit de mes pensées.

-Tu as rencontré un autre membre de sa famille, non ?

-Son frère, en effet.

Il ricana doucement.

-Et tu ne trouve pas que nous nous ressemblons tous les deux ?

-Si, bien sur ! Vous avez les même yeux !

Je n'étais tout de même pas aveugle !

-Et donc ? Des yeux rouges, ça te semble normal ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous les humains, ne comprenez décidément pas vite...

-Humains ?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ta grande amie Bella ainsi que sa famille et moi même ne sommes pas humains.

-Que... C'est impossible, soufflai-je sous le choc.

-Oh ! Je t'assure bien que si.

-Vous êtes quoi alors ?

-Pas d'idée ? Non ? Ça paraît évident pourtant, nous sommes des vampires, bien sur !

-Impossible, répétais-je. Ce ne sont que des légendes, les vampires n'existent pas.

-Vraiment ? Réfléchis, que sais-tu des vampires ? Qu'as-tu appris de ces légendes ? Tu n'es pas bête, tu sauras faire le lien par toi-même.

-Si c'est vrai, pourquoi me le dire ?

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me répondre.

-Je t'ai observée, Séléna, je peux t'offrir ce que Bella te refuse.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Devenir l'une des notre. Quitter ta famille et cet endroit.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir l'une des vôtre.

-Mais le reste est vrai n'est-ce pas. Et c'est bien le seul moyen d'y parvenir.

-Pourquoi dites-vous que Bella me refuse tout ça ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien dis et encore moins demandé.

-Non, bien sur. Mais crois-moi. Elle sait. Elle sait que tu désires plus que tout au monde tout quitter et pourtant, elle ne fais rien. Alors que moi, je suis prêt à exaucer ton souhait.

Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre pourquoi lui le ferait tant j'étais bloquée sur sa conviction que Bella ne m'accorderait pas mon souhait.

-Je suis sure qu'elle le ferait...

-Tu crois ? Je n'y croirais pas trop à ta place, tu risquerais d'être déçue. Mais soit, pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas après tout ? Tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand elle aura refuser.

Il disparu sur ces mots alors qu'il me barrait la route une seconde plus tôt. Alors que je pensais pouvoir reprendre ma route, mes jambes me laissèrent tomber.

Était-il vraiment possible que Bella soit l'une de ces ignobles créatures buveuse de sang ? Les propos de Caleb me firent douter. Beaucoup de chose dans ses habitudes et son comportement pouvaient concorder avec ce que je savais des vampires. La première qui me revenait en tête était le fait qu'elle sortait beaucoup la nuit et que je ne l'avais jamais vue en journée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me remis sur mes pieds et repris mon chemin. Cela ne servait à rien de rester planter là à retourner tout ça dans ma tête, si je voulais la vérité, il fallait que j'aille la voir pour en avoir le cœur net. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, il devait s'agir d'une blague, forcément. Comment cela pourrait-il être vrai ?

J'arrivai chez elle en un clin d'œil, mes jambes tremblaient tellement l'effort avait été grand. Bella était devant chez elle, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, sans doute à cause de la tempête, et s'évertuait à les remettre en place tout en observant le ciel.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Criai-je en m'approchant.

Elle ne parut pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Répétais-je plus fort?

-Est-ce que quoi est vrai ?

-Tu es une vampire ?

-Qui t'as dit çà ?

Elle ne semblait pas surprise par ce que je venais de lui dire juste énervée.

-Alors c'est vrai... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Réponds-moi ! Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Si c'est Caleb, je te jure que …

Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase.

-Lui, au moins à été honnête avec moi, pas comme toi.

-Je t'avais pourtant bien dis de te tenir éloignée de lui. Il est dangereux, Séléna.

-Mais pas du tout ! Il est gentil et ...

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, me coupa-t-elle à son tour. Tu ignore tout de ce type et de quoi il est capable.

-Et j'ignore tout de toi aussi. Je pensais qu'on était amie toutes les deux mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas !

Voilà que je pleurais à présent tellement mes émotions étaient fortes. J'étais en colère mais aussi triste de voir que Bella se moquait de moi depuis le début. Caleb avait raison en fin de compte. Elle savait mais ne voulait rien faire pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Sans rien ajouter de plus, je me retournai et me préparai à partir quand Bella m'attrapa par le bras.

-Attend, fit-elle. Bien sur que tu es mon amie mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de chose que l'on raconte à tout le monde ? L'existence des vampires doit rester secrète pour les humains. Caleb t'as mise en danger en te racontant ce que nous étions.

-Alors, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dis ?

-Sans doute pas, non.

Je fus stupéfaite qu'elle me l'annonce aussi directement, question honnêteté, j'étais servie. Elle poursuivit en voyant ma réaction.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Séléna, souffla-t-elle. Nous avons des lois et l'une d'elles est que nous ne pouvons pas révéler ce que nous sommes aux humains. Maintenant, non seulement tu es en danger mais nous aussi. Si les Volturi l'apprennent, je t'assure que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de m'en vouloir.

-Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Nous serions tous mort... Je ne sais pas quels étaient les plans de Caleb en te parlant de ça mais je t'en prie, reste éloignée de lui.

Bella plongea son regard dans le mien et parla d'une voix lente :

-Ne t'approche plus de lui, compris ?

Alors que je voulais protester je ne pus que hocher la tête à sa demande. Nous restâmes un instant silencieuse, Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensées tandis que moi j'assimilais tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Soudain, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

-Mais... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas les yeux rouges comme Caleb et ton frère.

Elle soupira

-Longue histoire.

-Oh ! S'il te plaît, raconte moi. J'ai tellement de questions à te poser. Est-ce vrai, tout ce qu'on raconte dans les légendes ? Vous brûler au soleil ? Et l'argent ? Ça vous blesse ? Et l'ail ? Et …

-Une seconde, Séléna. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais promet moi de n'en parler à personne, d'accord ? Et surtout pas à Caleb.

-Je te le promet, Bella. Je n'en parlerai jamais.

-Viens, allons autre part.

Sa demeure n'étant qu'à quelques mètres de nous, elle m'entraîna là-bas. Ce fut la première fois que je rentrai chez elle. La maison était bien sur très grande mais à l'intérieur, aucun meuble ne venait décorer tout l'espace vide.

À peine avait-elle fermer la porte derrière moi qu'un jeune homme, que je n'avais jamais rencontré, vint à sa rencontre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans et était vraiment sublime. Ses yeux rouges sang me regardaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de reproche.

-Euh... bonjour, commençai-je, intimidée.

Mais il ne me laissa ni finir ma phrase ni me présenter.

-Bella ? Questionna-t-il.

-Elle sait, Caleb lui a dit.

Cela ne semblait pas être une excuse valable pour m'avoir amenée ici.

-Et alors ?

-Elle résiste, je te l'ai déjà dit. Autant qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, non ?

Je résiste ? Résister à quoi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais jeta un regard peu amène à Bella. Celle-ci m'empoigna et me fit traverser la maison jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse mais elle aussi pratiquement vide.

-T'en fais pas pour lui, me dit-elle. Mon père est un peu grognon.

-Ton père ? Mais... il est bien trop jeune pour être ton père.

Elle pouffa devant mon air interloqué.

-Je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que je t'explique deux trois petites choses. C'est une de ces choses. Et ça explique la couleur de mes yeux. Alors voilà, pour devenir un vampire, c'est assez simple, une morsure et trois jours plus tard c'est fait mais pas moi. Moi, je suis née comme ça.

-Co... comment est-ce qu...

-C'est une longue histoire mais mon père aimait ma mère. Elle était humaine mais lui avait déjà été transformé depuis longtemps. Ils ont pu vivre ensemble quelques années puis je suis arrivée. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu, c'était impensable et pourtant me voilà, moitié humaine, moité vampire.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ?

-Quelques uns dans le monde, à ma connaissance mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré personnellement.

Une autre question plus importante me vint en tête

-Est-ce que...

elle me brûlait les lèvres mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Bella, et de sa réponse peut-être encore plus.

-Vas-y m'encouragea-t-elle. J'ai dis que je répondrai à tes question.

-Est-ce que tu te nourris de sang ? Lâchai-je alors dans un murmure.

-Oui.

Je déglutis sentant la bile me monter à la gorge. Sa réponse avait été franche et dénuée de toute émotion.

-Je... Je vois.

-Même si nous essayons depuis décennies de ne plus tuer nos proie.

-Est-ce possible ?

-Ça l'est. Mais cela ne fait pas de nous des gens charmants et sans danger. Si nous devons tuer, nous tuons. Sans hésitation.

-Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il t'arrive Séléna. Je suis un vampire, les membres de ma famille sont des vampires et surtout Caleb est un vampire qui a encore moins de scrupules que nous à tuer.

-Mais... il n'a rien tenter contre moi.

-Non, et je serai bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi.

Je repensai à notre conversation plutôt dans la journée.

-Il a dit...

-Quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il pourrais m'offrir ce que toi tu ne voudrais pas.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-M'aider à partir d'ici. Quitter cet endroit.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Pour ma part, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-C'est son plan ? Te faire partir d'ici ? Excuse moi mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il encombrerai d'une humaine.

-Et bien, il ne comptais pas me laisser ainsi.

En un quart de seconde son regard se durcit et elle ne riait plus du tout à présent.

-Il veut te transformer ? C'est une blague j'espère, quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

Je sentais la colère monter en moi tandis que je me rendais compte que Caleb avait raison à propos de tout.

-Qu'y aurait-il de si mal là dedans ? M'énervais-je.

Bella riposta sur le même ton mais sa fureur était bien plus menaçante que la mienne.

-Te ne penses pas sérieusement à devenir un vampire ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Nous tuons des gens pour boire leur sang

-Non, tu as dis que non, que vous évitiez de le faire.

-Nous oui, mais certainement pas Caleb, séléna.

-Alors fais-le toi ! Hurlais-je.

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
>À bientôt j'espère !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-Alors fais-le toi !

-Quoi ?

-Transforme moi ! Fais le toi-même.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Séléna.

-Si je sais !

-De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas...

-Bien sur que si, c'est juste que tu ne le veux pas.

-Non, je ne peux pas, Séléna, je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas un vrai vampire. Dis lui toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers sa droite.

Je suivis la même direction pour découvrir à qui elle parlait. Liam était là, adossé à la porte et regardait sa sœur dans les yeux. Ils semblaient se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler. Il paraissait si calme alors que la colère me rendait le souffle court. J'ignorais depuis quand il était là à nous observer, je ne l'avais ni entendu ni remarqué.

-Bella ne mens pas. Elle ne peut pas transformer des humains en vampire.

-Et toi ? Demandai-je, surprise par ma propre audace.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Oui !

-Désolé. Je suis du même avis que Bella. Tu es en colère et ça te fais dire n'importe quoi, tu ne sais absolument rien des vampires parce que aussi non, tu ne nous demanderais pas de t'affliger ça.

-Vous avez l'air de bien le vivre, répondis-je sur la défensive.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Être un vampire, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se débarrasser. Une fois que tu deviens un vampire, c'est pour la vie et crois c'est une très longue vie. Tu me sembles intelligente, je suis sur que tu vas réfléchir à tout ça et te rendre compte à quel point c'est une idée stupide.

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots en me laissant à nouveau seule avec Bella.

-Viens, commença-t-elle, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je vais te raccompagner.

Je passai devant elle sans un mot et quittai la superbe demeure d'un pas vif. Je me sentais parfaitement idiote d'avoir fais une telle crise mais ma colère et ma frustration ne me quittèrent pas pour autant. Quelques larmes me mouillèrent les yeux mais je ne les laissèrent pas couler, les essuyant avant avec ma manche, je m'étais assez donnée en spectacle pour la journée. Bella était si silencieuse derrière moi que je crus quelque fois qu'elle ne fut plus là pourtant je me retint de me retourner pour vérifier.

Elle qui se prétendait mon amie, pourquoi me refuser si violemment ce que je désirais. Quel mal pouvait-il lui faire à elle que je sois une vampire comme elle ou pas ?

J'aurais voulu qu'elle parte, qu'elle ne sois pas là derrière moi, je lui en voulais. Dans le même temps, ce qu'elle m'avait raconté sur Caleb m'effrayait et cela me rassurai de la savoir près de moi prête à agir en cas de besoin.

Je ne me retournai vers elle qu'après être arrivée chez moi.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, dis-je en trouvant enfin le courage de la regarder.

J'en restai interdite quelque seconde. Bella avait l'air vraiment triste, à croire que les rôles avaient été inversé.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-elle sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

-Bien, répondis en commençant à rejoindre ma maison.

-Tu sais, repris en me retournant une nouvelle fois vers elle, ne voulant pas finir notre dispute de cette manière mais elle n'était plus là, elle s'était littéralement volatilisée.

-Bella ? Lançai-je.

Mais elle ne me répondit pas, elle était vraiment partie. Je rentrai alors chez moi en filant le plus vite possible vers ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'une envie : aller me coucher et ne plus penser à cette journée. Malheureusement, ça n'allait sans doute pas être possible, une porte claqua un peu plus loin.

-Séléna ? Entendis-je crier derrière moi. Mais où étais-tu encore passée ? Tu es partie depuis des heures !

-Mère, j'étais... et bien, j'étais chez mon ami Bella.

-Quoi ? Combien de fois t'ai-je demander de ne plus t'approcher d'elle ? Cette fille à une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Non, pas du tout...

-Bien sur que si ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu es sans cesse dehors jusqu'à des heures impossibles, tu nous réponds à ton père et à moi et un voisin t'a même aperçu à la taverne.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de nous faire honte ? Maintenant, va dans ta chambre. Nous aurons une petite discussion demain avec ton père.

Une alarme résonna dans ma tête, je savais d'avance que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

-Une discussion ? À quel propos ?

-Nous avons décidé de t'envoyer chez ton oncle à Thessalonique.

Voilà ! Le coup était partit et je n'avais rien vu venir. Ils allaient se débarrasser de moi comme un vieux meuble dont ils en aurait eu assez. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils allaient réellement m'envoyer chez cet homme abominable. Une autre de ses paroles me revint subitement en tête : « Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de nous faire honte ? ». Alors que je m'étais toujours comportée correctement, j'étais une jeune fille polie et bien élevée. Comment pouvait-elle dire que je leur faisait honte ? C'était vraiment injuste.

Mes larmes coulèrent pour de bon cette fois-ci et je ne fis rien pour les en empêcher. Mon corps ne semblait plus vouloir écouter mon cerveau et quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de courir, j'avais déjà traversé la moitié du couloir et bousculer ma mère qui me barrait le passage.

-Où vas-tu, Séléna, l'entendis-je hurler. Reviens ici immédiatement, tu m'entends ?

Oh oui, je t'entends bien mère mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire demi-tour, pensais-je. J'étais déjà loin quand elle appela mon père et quelques serviteurs à l'aide pour me rattraper. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Il était hors de question que je rentre pour qu'ils puissent m'envoyer chez mon oncle qui ne perdrait sans doute pas une seconde pour me vendre à un homme qui cherchait une épouse comme il l'avait fait pour ses propres filles.

-Hors de question ! Me répétai-je. Hors de question ! Hors de question !

Je courrais toujours, répétant inlassablement ces trois mots lorsque je fonça dans quelqu'un. Je reniflai tout en levant la tête pour m'excuser auprès de cette personne et poussai un petit cri en apercevant deux points rouges.

-Re-bonjour, beauté.

Caleb.

Mon instinct me força à m'écarter vivement de sa poigne. Il ne parut pas outré ou triste de ma réaction mais plutôt amusé.

-Je présume que tu as discuté avec cette chère Isabella.

J'acquiesçai lentement.

-Je m'en doutais. Je les ai aperçu il y a peu de temps, ils sont à ma recherche.

Il me parlait à moi mais semblait plutôt réfléchir pour lui-même à ce qu'il serait mieux de faire. À nouveau, j'acquiesçai bien que je ne sache absolument pas pourquoi.

-Et bien, reprit-il, as-tu perdu ta langue depuis tout à l'heure. Ou... Oh ! J'y suis. J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as demander de te transformer et elle a refusé.

-Non ! Elle ne peut pas, elle...

Je m'arrêtai net. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais voulu la défendre contre lui mais j'avais failli révéler son secret par la même occasion, alors que je lui avais promis mon silence. Heureusement, il ne sembla pas remarquer mon brusque arrêt.

-Elle ne peut pas ? Tiens donc, comme c'est pratique n'est-ce pas ? Allons Séléna, ne sois pas si naïve. Lui as-tu demandé ?

Caleb se rapprochait de moi au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait si bien qu'à la fin de sa question nous nous touchions presque.

-Oui, réussi-je à dire dans un murmure.

-Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid sur mon visage à présent. Je ne sus pas si la chair de poule qui me recouvrait les bras était due à sa ou à la peur.

-Elle... Elle a dit qu'elle ne le ferais pas, dus-je reconnaître à contre-cœur.

Cela m'écorchait de devoir admettre qu'il avait raison.

-Alors... continua-t-il tout en dégageant mes cheveux de mon cou d'une main, que faisons nous, Séléna ? Je m'en voudrais de te laisser à cette misérable vie si ce n'est pas ce que tu désire.

Je sentis ses dents sur mon cou à la fin de sa phrase. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, je me serais certainement effondrée s'il ne me soutenait pas d'un bras puissant.

-Que décides-tu ? reprit-il avant d'appuyer un peu plus ses dents contre ma peau.

Sur le coup, seule mon altercation avec ma mère me revient en mémoire. Hors de question répétais-je une dernière fois. Plutôt passer ma vie avec Caleb que de rester ainsi.

-Fais... fais-le, s'il te plaît, demandai-je si doucement que même moi, j'eus du mal à entendre ma réponse.

Sans plus attendre, il planta ses crocs et ma peau se laissa transpercer sans aucune résistance. D'abord, la douleur produite par la morsure fut la seule chose que je ressentis mais bientôt, je me sentis brûler, en premier lieu au niveau de mon coup puis la souffrance se propagea dans mon corps tout entier. C'était comme si l'on m'avait jeté dans les flammes. Je ne pus retenir mes cris tant la douleur était insupportable. Une main froide vint se poser sur ma bouche pour me forcer à me taire. Ce contact était salvateur, bien qu'il soit loin d'être suffisant pour m'apaiser.

-Chut, ma belle. Il ne s'agirait pas de nous faire remarquer maintenant.

Personne ne m'avait prévenu de ça. Comme je regrettais mon choix à présent. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me demander comment la transformation s'effectuait, tout avait été si vite. Le matin même j'ignorais tout et voilà que maintenant j'étais en train de brûler vive. Paniquée, plusieurs questions me vinrent en tête : combien de temps cette torture allait-elle durer ? Était-ce même normal ? Étais-je censé souffrir autant ? Je cherchais alors Caleb des yeux, ma vision était troublée mais je le distinguais tout de même vaguement à quelque pas de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que sa main avait quitter mon visage, sa froideur ne me soulageait plus du tout.

Il ne paraissait pas plus inquiet que ça, j'en déduisis que tout se passait normalement. La douleur était normale. Ouf ! Toute cette souffrance en valait la peine, bientôt je serais comme elle, je serais comme Bella. Il fallait que je me concentre là-dessus pour tenir, pour oublier le feu qui faisait rage dans mon corps. Il fallait que je pense au positif, je pourrais mener ma vie comme je l'entend moi et pas comme mes parents l'ont prévu. Je pourrais partir d'ici, j'avais toujours eu envie de voyager. Oui, je pourrais enfin faire ce qu'il me plaît.

À l'instant même où Caleb m'avait mordue, j'avais perdu toute notion de temps, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps je brûlais mais il me sembla que le feu s'atténuait légèrement au niveau de mes doigts et de mes orteils. Très lentement cette sensation se propagea dans mes membres, mon buste, mon cou et finalement ma tête. Après encore un long moment, enfin, toute cette douleur s'allégea et migra dans ma gorge. J'ouvris alors les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

J'ouvris les yeux et tout de suite la différence était saisissante. Immédiatement, je remarquais le lieu où je me trouvais, une petite maison sans prétention. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir été déplacée pendant le feu, pourtant Caleb m'avait bien mordue dehors, en pleine rue.

Caleb ! Me rappelais-je soudain.

Il n'était pas là remarquais-je, sans comprendre pour autant comment je le savais. Je me laissai d'abord le loisir d'admirer avec mes « nouveaux » yeux tout ce que je ne pouvais voir avant. Bien que je ne fusse pas près du plafond, j'y voyais chaque détail, j'aurais pu compter chaque nœuds du bois même les plus minuscules. Je distinguait clairement le mouvement de centaines de termites occupées à grignoter le plafond. C'était un spectacle fascinant qui m'occupa pendant de longues minutes.

J'étais toujours allongée à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait autours de moi quand je remarquais du coin de l'œil, au fond de la pièce un grand miroir en pied. Je décidai alors de me relever pour voir si la transformation m'avait moi aussi changée physiquement. Je fus debout en un dixième de seconde, comme si mon corps avait anticiper ce que mon cerveau allait lui ordonner. Je me retrouvai en face du miroir tout aussi vite et ce que j'y vis me laissa stupéfaite.

Ma peau, ordinairement halée, avait considérablement pâlit. Mes traits s'étaient légèrement modifiés, ils étaient plus fins, plus beaux. Je restais moi mais en mieux. Le détail le plus frappant était sans conteste mes yeux. Leur belle couleur bleue avait disparu pour laisser place à une répugnante teinte rouge vif.

J'entendis soudain un son qui provenait de derrière moi, je me retournai à la vitesse de l'éclair mais ne distinguai pas encore ce qui l'avait provoqué. Doucement le bruit se rapprocha et se fit plus fort, je compris alors ce que c'était: des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un marchait vers ici. Une seconde plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, se referma et Caleb entra dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est que moi, dit-il. Tu peux te relaxer.

Sa remarque me fit prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle je me tenais, à demi accroupie, je me sentais comme un animal voulant protéger ses petits.

-Comment te sens-tu, ma belle ?

Même si je n'appréciai pas vraiment qu'il m'appelle de cette façon, je décidai de laisser tomber. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait faite.

-Ma gorge, commençai d'une voix étonnamment clair et mélodieuse alors que je l'aurais crue rauque, ma gorge me fait souffrir.

-C'est normal. Tu ne sentiras presque plus rien une fois que tu auras chassé.

J'acquiesçai. Maintenant que je n'étais plus concentrée sur autre chose, le feu dans ma gorge fut la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser. N'importe quoi, implorais-je, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela s'arrête. Caleb me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans attendre. Son rythme de marche me laissa abasourdie, pourquoi avançait-il si lentement alors que je brûlais littéralement à l'intérieur.

-J'ai été assez surpris, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as presque pas crier, juste les trois premières heures, après, plus rien. Á croire que tu ne le sentais pas.

Je savais exactement de quoi il parlait. Il parlait de cette saleté de feu.

-Je le sentais très bien. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je ne criais plus. Á vrai dire, je ne me rendais compte de rien à part du feu. Combien de temps cela a-t-il durer ?

-Trois jours.

Trois jours seulement ? J'avais l'impression que cela avait été bien plus long que ça.

-Qu'as tu fais pendant...

Je ne sus finir ma phrase car deux odeurs incroyablement enivrantes me chatouillèrent les narines.

-Et voilà ton repas, annonça le vampire avec un sourire carnassier.

Devant nous se tenaient deux hommes. Ils devaient certainement avoir passé leur soirée dans une quelconque taverne car ils semblaient bien éméchés. Je savais ce que je devais faire pour arrêter le feu dans ma gorge, je devais m'abreuver de leur sang.

-Comment dois-je m'y prendre, demandai-je à Caleb sans pour autant pouvoir détourner les yeux des deux hommes.

-Laisse toi guider par ton instinct, je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun problème.

Alors, d'un bond, et plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé – je n'étais pas encore habituée à mes nouvelles capacités – je me retrouvais juste devant ceux qui allaient devenir mes proies. Avant qu'il air le temps de réagir, j'attrapai le premier homme et plantai mes crocs pile dans sa jugulaire, là où le sang battait le plus fort.

Jamais il ne m'avait sembler avoir goûter à quelque chose de meilleur. Le sang qui coulait dans ma gorge, apaisant petit à petit la sensation de brûlure, avait la saveur la plus exquise au monde.

Trop vite, ma proie fut vidée de son sang, je n'étais néanmoins pas encore rassasiée, je me jetai alors sur son compagnon qui, trop saoul, n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à son ami et était resté planter là, les bras ballants. Tant mieux pour moi. J'allais pouvoir tout de suite m'occuper de lui, bien que je ne pensai pas qu'il m'aurait posé problème si l'envie lui aurait pris de s'enfuir.

Je fus devant lui en un rien de temps et comme pour l'autre, enfonçai mes dents dans sa peau fine. Son goût à lui était tout aussi plaisant. Enfin, le feu dans ma gorge se calma totalement. Je sentais derrière moi que Caleb m'observait depuis de le début. Une fois ma soif apaisée et l'homme mort, je relâchai ma prise et il vint s'écraser à mes pieds. Je réalisai soudainement l'horreur que je venais de faire. J'avais tuer deux hommes. Deux pauvres hommes qui n'avaient rien demander à personne. Choquée, je les détaillai un peu plus. Ils avaient tous deux la quarantaine, sans doute avaient-ils une femme et des enfants.

Caleb me coupa dans mes pensées.

-Je suis fier de toi, me dit-il, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

Il me dégoûtait. Et je me dégoûtais moi-même. Bella avait raison finalement, évidement qu'elle avait raison ! Me fustigeai-je. Liam et elle avait essayé de me prévenir et j'avais agi comme une idiote en demandant à Caleb de me transformer.

-Bien, je vais aller m'occuper d'eux avant qu'un de nos chers amis Svanen ne tombe dessus.

-Je... je vais rentrer au refuge.

Je m'éloignai avant qu'il aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais besoin de rester un instant loin de lui. Courir sous cette nouvelle forme était agréable, j'avais l'impression de voler. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et j'allais à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais dépassé depuis longtemps le refuge dans lequel je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt dans la nuit mais je continuais tout de même ma course, je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter.

Je m'arrêtai pourtant quand je me rendis compte que ma course folle m'avait amenée à un endroit que je connaissais bien. Devant moi il y avait la majestueuse demeure des Svanen. Je restai là, tétanisée, incapable ni de partir ni de m'approcher.

La peur me paralysait. Je savais que je ne voulais pas retourner auprès de Caleb et Bella et sa famille ne voulait pas de moi, alors que pouvais-je bien faire ?

De longues minutes, je restai là, complètement immobile quand soudain, la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit et Bella sortit. Je retint mon souffle. De suite, ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi et je crus distinguer une lueur de déception. Nous nous détaillâmes en silence et je me rendis compte que mes yeux d'humaine étaient loin de lui rendre honneur, Bella était encore mille fois plus belle que ce que je ne pensais, j'en était jalouse. Notre examen mutuel ne dura que quelques seconde, elle esquissa ensuite un mouvement dans ma direction. Elle se déplaçait trop vite pour une personne normale, je le savais, pourtant j'enregistrai tous ses déplacements sans aucun problèmes. Quand elle fut à mon niveau, elle m'empoigna doucement mais fermement le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur de la maison.

Aussitôt, trois vampires apparurent. Je reconnu Liam bien sûr ainsi que le jeune homme que Bella m'avait présenté comme son père. Je m'autorisai un moment à l'examiner. Sans aucun doute, Bella et lui se ressemblaient et on ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient effectivement de la même famille mais sa jeunesse était déroutante. Je ne connaissais pas le troisième vampire, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Grand et avec de long cheveux blonds, ils semblait un peu plus âgé que Liam mais pas beaucoup plus.

Encore une fois, tout cela n'avait durer qu'une demi seconde, avant que le père de Bella ne s'approche d'elle pour l'écarter vivement de moi et que les deux autres vampires viennent se poster entre nous.

Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi ils l'éloignaient de moi ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce...

En ouvrant la bouche, je saisis leur comportement. L'air qui s'engouffra me rappela instantanément la douleur dans ma gorge et je me rendis compte alors que depuis que j'avais vu Bella, j'avais retenu mon souffle et je ne respirai plus. Une curiosité malsaine me poussa à humer l'air autour de moi. Ce fut une mauvaise idée. Une mauvaise idée car l'odeur qui régnait partout dans la maison était absolument divine et la source de ce parfum se trouve juste devant moi, cachée par trois vampires protecteurs. Instinctivement, je me plaçai en position d'attaque et un grondement qui provenait de moi s'échappa.

Puis, tout à coup, l'odeur disparut et je me ressaisis. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Effarée, je me laissai tomber sur le sol et des sanglots sans larmes me secouèrent. J'étais devenu un monstre capable de tuer et m'en prenant même à ma seule amie.

-Bella, tu montes ! Nate, tu vas avec elle.

-Mais, entendis-je protester l'interressée.

-J'ai dis : monte !

Il me sembla, en regardant vers elle, que Bella me lança un regard d'encouragement, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Je ne voyais pas comment ça pourrait bien se passer, son père avait l'air furieux, il allait certainement me tuer pour avoir voulu déguster sa fille.

Bella et le dénommé Nate se retournèrent et disparurent à l'étage.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

-Séléna, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-T'es-tu nourries depuis la fin de ta transformation ?

Je repensai aux deux hommes.

-Oui.

-D'accord. Tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je lui racontai alors tout en détail depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré. Je lui racontai la dispute avec ma mère et ma rencontre avec Caleb et aussi comment j'avais tué ces deux hommes sans aucun scrupule. À ce souvenir, je me remis à sangloter.

-C'est normal, m'expliqua-t-il, après la transformation, les vampires deviennet incontrôlable quand il s'agit de se nourrir, ça passera avec le temps.

Alors, il ne comptait pas me tuer finalement ? Il réfléchit un instant et laissa échapper un soupir.

-Bella avait peur que cela arrive, dit-il doucement.

-Quoi ?

-Elle se doutait, après votre dispute, que Caleb en profiterait. Nous l'avons recherché pour l'en empêcher mais il était introuvable.

Je me souvins effectivement que Caleb avait mentionner le fait que les Svanen le cherchait.

-Nous avons compris qu'il était trop tard quand Bella est allé chez toi le lendemain et que ta mère lui a appris que tu t'étais sauvée.

-J'avais renoncé. À le faire. Pendant que nous rentrions chez moi mais quand je me suis retrouvée dehors et qu'il m'a proposé de le faire, j'ai... j'ai...

-Nous devons partir à présent.

-Je... quoi ?

Alors ils allaient m'abandonner en fin de compte. Ça allait être ma punition, rester avec Caleb. J'aurais préférer la mort en de compte.

-Je doute qu'il te laisse en paix si nous restons ici, mieux vaut s'en aller.

-Attendez ! Vous acceptez que je reste avec vous ?

Liam et lui échangèrent un petit sourire.

-Bella nous a convaincu, si jamais ta transformation se confirmait de faire en sorte que tu restes avec nous.

Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça alors qu'elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois comme elle.

-Il faut que tu comprennes bien que ce ne sera pas facile au début. Tu as pu constater par toi même l'odeur qu'elle dégage. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à lui résister, comme nous l'avons tous fait. Nathaniel sera là pour t'aider au début.

-Oui ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ferais de mon mieux.

De nouveau, il sourit.

-Je n'en doute pas. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible.

Il sembla soudainement embarrassé par quelque chose.

-Tu dois comprendre Séléna que tu ne pourras pas revoir ta famille. S'ils te voyaient comme ça, ils comprendraient immédiatement qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-T'a-t-on expliqué, ce qu'il se passerait ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tes souvenirs vont petit à petit s'effacer et dans quelques années tu auras complètement oublié ta vie d'humaine. As-tu quelques affaires personnelles que tu voudrais emporter ? Bella peut aller les chercher pour toi.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Non, j'allais commencé une nouvelle vie et je ne voulais rien garder de l'ancienne. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir revoir ma famille une dernière fois ne me gêna pas plus que ça, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

-Non, je n'ai besoin de rien.


End file.
